Un grand désir
by Mokaji
Summary: Pourquoi, l'avait-elle aidée ? Elle pouvait très bien le laisser là, sans rien, alors pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? "Ginny leur a parlé, a Harry et Ron, du pourquoi du comment. Elle le sait, et lui aura ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir..." C'est simple, elle est folle d'amour...


Elle avais-t-en fait pour lui, elle était même tombée amoureuse, et lui, pour la remercier il embrasse une fille sur scène. Elle avait espéré que se sois elle...mais non. C'était la Saint Valentin, et le professeur de sortilège, M. Flitwick, lui avait demandé de chanter, au début, la brune répondait par la négative. Puis McGonagall s'y est mise, suivit de tous ses professeurs alors elle a accepté.

"Je pourrai lui dire après", s'était-elle dit. Quelle bonne blague, tous c'est effondré quand il les a vus ensemble. Elle était maintenant derrière le rideau rouge, il s'ouvrit et le silence prit place dans la Grande salle. Quand ils virent la chanteuse, certains se moquaient d'autres restèrent pantois, puis la musique commença enfin...

_**_**I look and stare so deep in your eyes**_**__**  
**__**_**I touch on you more and more every time**_**__**  
**__**_**When you leave I'm beggin' you not to go**_**_

Reste, elle voit les iris qu'elle aime tant regarder le sol, son cœur commence à se briser... Toutes ses actions, qu'elle a faite juste par amour, elle les regrette...elle regrette d'avoir cru leur relation possible...

_**_**Call your name two, three times in a row**_**__**  
**__**_**Such a funny thing for me to try to explain**_**__**  
**__**_**How I'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame**_**__**  
**__**_**Yeah, cause I know I don't understand**_**__**  
**__**_**Just how your love can do what no on else can**_**_

Qu'a telle fait pour avoir en retour un rejet, la brunette chantée en ce moment leur chanson, la chanson qu'ils aiment tous les deux...mais comme quoi, Griffondor et Serpentard ne font pas bon ménage ! Ginny lui avait dit, et elle ne l'avait écouté, elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi, la rousse le lui avait dit...!

_**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you save me right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy your love**_**_

Le blond, regarder parterre, comme pour nier la faute... Le derrière soir où ils s'étaient vu, il lui avait fait croire qu'"ensemble" est possible. Mais le lendemain il se trouvait dans les bras d'une autre, elle n'a été qu'une occupation, comme les autres avant elle, il va regretter de l'avoir jeter par la fenêtre ! Car après, cette chanson elle partira et réécrira sa vie, un nouveau départ pour une nouvelle fille. Ginny, Harry et Ron l'ont très bien compris durant les paroles, au ton de cette voix...vide, et sourirent tristement sachant qu'ils ne vont rien pouvoir faire de toute façon, le choix et a leur amie, pas à eux.

_**_**When I talk to my friends so quietly**_**__**  
**__**_**"Who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me**_**__**  
**__**_**Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress**_**__**  
**__**_**You ain't here, ain't nobody else to impress**_**__**  
**__**_**It's the way that you know what I thought I knew**_**__**  
**__**_**It's the beat that my heart skips when I'm with you**_**__**  
**__**_**But I still don't understand**_**__**  
**__**_**Just how your love can do what no one else can**_**_

Elle n'aura bientôt plus d'amis, plus besoin d'eux, plus besoin d'amants ou autres ! Elle serrait libre, elle n'existera plus...elle fera son salut final, ce soir est son dernier show ! "Au-revoir", pensa-t-elle ! Ginny leur a parlé, a Harry et Ron, du pourquoi du comment. Elle le sait, et lui aura ce qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir...

_**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Your love's got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you save me right now your kiss's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you save me right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy your love**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now your touch's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me hoping you save me right now**_**__**  
**__**_**Lookin' so crazy your love's got me lookin'**_**__**  
**__**_**Got me lookin' so crazy your love**_**_

Ca mort.

Un silence retentit, puis des applaudissements fusèrent dans tous les sens, elle descendit de scène, des acclamations pour une autre chanson se firent entendre, mais elle sortit, regardant devant elle, les yeux vides, sans un regard en arrièrent. Le blond, lui resta stoïque, puis alla rejoindre les autres Serpentard de la soirée, il s'en fichait si cette chanson était pour lui ou non, et elle le savait. Ce soir sera son dernier show, son dernier soir en tant que vivante, elle se rendit sur le pont principal enjambait la barrière. Un cri retenti dans la salle tout le monde arrêtait ces activités pour regarder la personne criante, cette dernière avait les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes...elle l'avait vu, elle avait sauté ! Padma Patil, l'avait vu, celle-ci trembla, et bredouilla des "E-elle as sau sautée...!" mais le silence de la salle était tellement profond que tout le monde l'entendit, ce soir à était le dernier show, le dernier soir d'Hermione Granger, et ce soir a été un des plus grands jours pour les Serpentard, depuis le temps qu'ils en avaient marre d'elle. Drago Malefoy, lui, n'en revenait pas, mais en même temps c'était sa faute à lui et à lui seul...


End file.
